Just The Two Of Us
by MoonLight43
Summary: Daniel Shepard is feeling alittle overwhelmed with his responsibilities to stop the reapers, his bondmate comes along stop him from running himself into the ground and relax. Warning, Rated M, male/male relationship, implied content.


**Just The Two Of Us**

**This is a mass effect fanfic set sometime after the end of mass effect 2, but before the arrival DLC. **

**Warning: this story is rated M, containing a male/male relationship, and implied content, you have been warned, don't like don't read. To be safe only people of age should read.**

**Disclaimer: everything do to with mass effect all belong to bioware, other than the plot of this story.**

**This Shepard is called Daniel Shepard, paragon, adept, colonist, sole survivor, medium height, pale skin tone, mid length messy brown hair and green eyes.**

Commander Shepard's quarters were silent as he sat hunched over his desk working on his terminal, the aquarium empty as he had forgotten to feed the fish between the various missions that the team had completed over the last couple of weeks. Shepard sighed as he rubbed his temples trying to calm his thoughts. He'd spent the majority of the day at his desk working on the reaper threat trying to come up with strategies to take down the reapers, try to find a weakness that could be exploited, but to all his efforts and countless files he'd gone through he couldn't think of anything other than ridiculously heavy firepower for one reaper.

He laid his pale hands down on the desk and his head rested on top of them. The alliance seemed to think (those that believed the reaper threat existed that is) that he would pull a miracle out of his hat and with a press of a button all the reapers would just self-destruct. Councillor Anderson would try his best to help but with the other three council races and Udina in his way, even with his new authority there wasn't much he could do. As with the chase against Saren it all came down to Commander Shepard to do something about it as nobody else seemed to care enough to do anything about it, other than the rest of his team. People would just give him impossible demands and expect him to just do it with no problems.

Even when it came to his personal life it seemed that the galaxy had expectations for him, not really caring about what he wanted. After it had become public knowledge that he was in a relationship with Garrus Vakarian a lot of humans seemed to be in uproar about it. Some even going to the extent that he had betrayed humans and was selling out to the turian hierarchy that particular quote had come from Westerlund News very ownKhalisah al-Jilani, they expected him to be with some pretty human girl or at the very least an asari. Even councillor Anderson had asked for a meeting with him to try and convince him to end it with Garrus, that it didn't look good for humanity that he was with a turain and a male one at that, with the First Contact War still plaguing some peoples minds. That had been the last straw for Shepard, he had considered Anderson almost like his family, and he had always been looking out for him. But now telling him who to love, he made it clear to Anderson then to never think of them anything more than what the job demanded from now on.

It had been hit and miss with Garrus's family, his sister Solana hadn't taken it well having argued with Garrus over a vid-link but after seeing that Garrus wouldn't back down had dropped the subject. His father on the other-hand had made Solana look like see had accepted Shepard into the family with open arms. He had found them in the bar, flux on the citadel, probably using his C-sec connections to track their movements. He had stormed over to the small cubicle where the two were sitting with each other, Garrus's arms around Shepard and had demanded an explanation from his son, telling him how he had disgraced his family with his immature actions. Then turning to Shepard yelling how he had ruined his son's reputation and any chance he had of becoming a model turian citizen again. That Shepard was a filthy human and wasn't worth any respect and that humans should have been shot down when they climbed out of their evolutionary cess pit. That was it for Garrus he had turned out his father with an load angry growl which had silenced him mid flow, he had told his father that he knew nothing about what was right for him and he had lost that right to say so a long time ago. He had grasped Shepard's hand tightly pulling him closer and declaring to his father that he loved Shepard, his bondmate, and there was nothing he could do to make that change. Then Garrus had lead Shepard out of the bar and back to the Normandy, in that instant Shepard had never felt so loved by anyone before for just being him. Shepard's hand went from his desk up to his shoulder where the bondmark that garrus had made with his teeth laid under his clothes, rubbing the spot gently. In all the universe Garrus was the one thing that made it worth getting up in the morning, to try and make some effort to protect the universe from the reapers so that he could have a peaceful live with him. Although the mornings where he woke up next to the slumbering turian made that slightly more difficult. He loved waking up, lying next to him in his embrace feeling the warmth radiating from the turian's body, the slight purr emanating from the turian's chest soothing Shepard.

Lost in his own thoughts Shepard didn't hear the door open or the clack of feet as the turian of his thoughts maid his way up behind him. It wasn't until Garrus snaked his arms around the smaller humans body did Shepard jump up, and then instantly relax as he recognised the voice that purred low in his ear.

"You work too hard, you need to relax more Daniel". Garrus was the only one who called Shepard by his first name, showing the level of intimacy the two shared. In public he would call him as everyone else did, only in private would he use his first name.

Shepard smirked as he turned to face Garrus, placing his arms around the turian's cowl, "this coming from the guy who spends all his time in the main battery doing endless calibrations".

"Well they're important and need doing, you'd be nowhere without my skills, and my good lucks obviously". Garrus held his mandibles open in what Shepard had learned to interpret as a grin.

"Well I completely agree with the good lucks, your ego on the other hand needs some work" Holding a straight face, as Shepard tried to make it seem like he was being serious about his comment.

"Is that what you think? Maybe I need to show you just how amazing I really am and prove you wrong, Dan" Garrus growled the last part as he held Shepard tighter against him and started to nibble at his neck while his mandibles fluttered, Shepard leaned his head back to allow Garrus better access to his neck.

"What do you have in mind Garrus?" Shepard whispered as he held his eyes closed against the feeling of garrus nibbling at his skin.

"Why don't we move over to the bed and I can show you?" Garrus growled into his neck again, before he used his rough tongue to lick Shepard's neck from the base next to the shoulder up to his ear causing him to shiver, Shepard reached with one hand stroking the turians fringe and kissing along one of his mandibles. The pair of them manoeuvred around the desk and over to the bed area while Shepard undid the clasps of Garrus's armour and started pulling the pieces off his body leaving only the leg coverings as he finished removing the gloves and tossing them to the floor. He moved his hands lower over Garrus's sensitive stomach and waist resulting in a low moan from the turian before pulling at the clasps of the leg coverings and pulling them from the turian's body allowing them to fall down his legs onto the floor around his feet.

After Shepard had finished with his clothes, Garrus pulled him tight against him and in a low husky voice said into his ear, "Seeing as I'm now naked I think you should be returning the favour right about now". Shepard never being able to get enough of his voice, groaned as a warm feeling spread throughout his body and Garrus's lower plates began to move. Garrus using his taloned claws swiftly cut the back of his uniformed jacket and the clothes fell from the front of his upper body.

"Know let me show you how to enjoy some down-time without working" With that Garrus pushed Shepard back onto the bed playfully and climbed aboard his waist and started tugging at his trousers.

**Some Time Later:**

Panting Garrus pulled himself from inside Shepard and lay next to him embracing the human within his arms, as he lay there one talon followed the bondmark that his teeth had made. Shepard sighed as he lay there with his mate content to just be with him, although some of his nagging thoughts from earlier crept up again within his mind.

"Garrus?" he asked questioningly.

"Umm?" Garrus responded absentmindedly.

"Are you sure that you don't want something better? Something that won't have people staring at you for it, possibly raising a family?" he almost whispered worried about the response.

Garrus stared at him with his piercing blue eyes before replying in a voice filled with emotion. "Daniel, I love you, you are my bondmate and nothing anybody can say or do will ever change that. I want to be with you forever, that's all I care about, just the two of us."

"Garrus those words mean everything to me" Shepard smiled into his eyes as they softened slightly. "I love you" he leaned in and planted a kiss over Garrus's mouth, which Garrus then reciprocated with one of his own (having had practice), mandibles fluttering against Shepard's mouth. Shepard then relaxed once more into Garrus's embrace.

"I love you too, Daniel." Garrus said softly, before they both fell asleep in each others arms, content to just be with each other.

**Well they're you go my first ever fanfic completed. I'm going to be doing a full story about they're relationship and how it progresses soon over the course of mass effect 2 and after-game. **

**It would help me if people would leave some constructive feedback so that I can improve for when I write the full-story and tell me what you think about it in general. It will only improve your reading experience in the end.**

**No flamers, there's no point, it doesn't help me improve and if you don't like the story you should just stop reading and close the web page. **

**I'm going to be leaving tomorrow to go on holiday with my family, so I won't be writing anything else till I come back, although I have already got ideas for what I want to write.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed my first fanfic. ^^**


End file.
